Despues de la tormenta no viene la calma
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Todos afirman que después de la tormenta viene la calma ¿y si no pasa eso? ¿Que debería hacer para poder superar todo lo que sucede?


Hola, muchas gracias por pasar a leer espero les guste

― Dialogo ―

« Pensamientos »

.

.

Después de la tormenta no viene la calma

.

.

El cielo estaba oscuro, en pocas ocasiones los relámpagos lo iluminaban. Las calles se encontraban desiertas y se podía escuchar el golpetear de las gotas de lluvia contra el pavimento.

― ¿Cuándo terminara esto? ―paso sus manos por su cara hasta llegar a su cabello

― Veras que con el paso del tiempo tú… ―se sobresaltó por la interrupción

― ¡No mientas! Frente estoy cansada de recibir palabras de aliento ―

―Ino, se que la muerte y todo lo acontecido en la guerra hizo que perdiéramos seres queridos y revive momento dolorosos ―se sentó junto a su amiga

― Sakura no sabes lo horrible que es, debo ser fuerte por mi madre, cada que cruzo el umbral ella cree que… ―se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de luchar para que las lagrimas no salieran

―Ino como tu siempre me dijiste no debes velar la felicidad de otros. Mira tu madre perdió a su esposo es completamente normal que crea eso pero solo te estas dañando―

― ¿Me estoy dañando? ―alzo su mirada azulina opacada de lágrimas― ¿La muerte de los dos hombres que consideraba padres, la depresión de mi madre, funerales, apilar cadáveres de shinobis muertos en combate QUE SHIKAMARU ESTE EN COMA no crees que todo me daña? ―se levanto de golpe llena de ira al recordar lo acontecido cuando regresaron a la aldea

―Ino… ―

―Ya no digas nada ―no hizo contacto con su amiga y emprendió su camino.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, quería disipar todo pensamiento, en ocasiones quería estar igual que Shikamaru en coma para evitar la realidad. Alzo la mirada y sin recordar como llego estaba frente al moreno.

―Shika ―se acercó a la cama donde vislumbro los cables y maquinas conectadas a él. Con sumo cuidado acaricio cada parte de su rostro, sus ojos, labios, nariz y se detuvo a jugar con su cabello

―Ino querida ―se estremeció al sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban

―Yoshino-san ―sonrió al identificar quien era y correspondió el gesto

― ¿Llevas mucho aquí? ―empezó a sacar cosas personales del moreno de una pequeña maleta

―No mucho ¿para qué es eso? ―

―Me lo pidieron, dijeron que Shikamaru está a punto de despertar y podrán darle el alta ―abrió el armario y acomodo las cosas― Sinceramente se me hace ilógico que mi hijo requirió esa operación, creo que fue para evitar trabajar ―suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo va el proceso de mi nieta? ―

―… ―se quedó paralizada, su mente hizo corto circuito al recordar que su suegra sabía lo que pasaba

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se encontraba encerrada en el baño de su mejor amiga quien la esperaba con los resultados. Jamás hubiera imaginado que sus malestares se debieran a ese acontecimiento, lo atribuía al estrés, cansancio después de meses de arduo entrenamiento, la falta de comida pero jamás a eso.

―Ino llevas demasiado ahí ¿Qué sucede? ―golpeo en repetidas ocasiones la puerta sin obtener respuesta, intento abrirla pero la rubia había colocado el pestillo. Suspiro y se encamino por la llave, sería demasiado tedioso tener que romperla para luego reparar o remplazarla.

Toco por última vez y coloco su oído en la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía, estuvo un par de segundos hasta que identifico un sollozo proveniente del interior, fue en ese momento cuando a toda velocidad inserto la llave y abrió la puerta abruptamente sobresaltando a la chica que estaba sentada al borde de la tina con una mano entre sus piernas y otra cubriendo su rostro.

― ¿Es positivo cierto? ―se acercó a la chica quien asentía― No entiendo porque lloras, no quiero empezar como una madre pero ustedes no se protegieron ¿o sí? ―enarco una ceja mientras miraba como su amiga hacia contacto visual con ella.

―Sí, pero para ser sincera no sé qué siento ―limpio con un dedo una furtiva lagrima― Shika y yo lo hemos estado hablando, sé que solo tenemos 17 pero ¿sabes? ―se colocó frente a su amiga sonriéndole genuinamente― Estoy muy feliz por tener una bella princesa ―acaricio su vientre con ambas manos

― ¿Princesa? Ino apenas tienes casi dos meses no puedes saber el sexo ―se levantó para salir de la habitación

―Claro que lo sé, tendremos una niña y un niño. Oh Sakura ¿no te parece maravilloso? ―se acostó con sumo cuidado junto a su amiga

―Creo que estás loca ¿Shikamaru lo sabe? ―se giró y coloco su cabeza sobre su mano para ver mejor a su amiga

―Sakura si apenas me entere yo ¿Cómo pretendes que él lo sepa? Aunque creo que él lo sospecha ―

―Ino, con todo lo que sucede, amenaza de guerra, destrucción de la aldea ¿crees que es el momento? ―

―Sakura aunque no sea el momento ya nada puedo hacer. Aunque tengo que hablar con Shikamaru para saber que piensa ―Sin decir más salió de la casa de su amiga con un rumbo fijo.

No sabía porque pero sus pasos eran lentos y sentía una opresión en su pecho ¿y si Shikamaru no quería un bebe? ¿Si la terminaba después de enterarse? ¿Se enfadara? Negó con la cabeza al recordar de quien se trataba, del hombre con CI de 200, su perezoso, el amor de su vida y sabía bien cuanto la amaba. Al sentirse segura corrió para llegar pronto. Saco la llave de la residencia Nara y abrió la puerta de golpe.

― ¡Shikamaru debemos hablar! ―al no obtener respuesta se quitó los zapatos y continuo gritando ― ¿No escuchas holgazán? ―encendió la luz de la sala esperando que el moreno bajara de su habitación, donde suponía que estaba dormido― Al fin apareces, me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva ¿Qué me tienes que decir? ―no giro su rostro permaneció dando la espalda a la presencia detrás de ella mientras agitaba la prueba casera para que pudiera verla.

―La verdad no sé qué decirte ―arrebato la prueba para comprobar lo que la chica decía

―… ―se quedó helada al reconocer una voz femenina. Se giró cuidadosamente hasta quedar de frente a quien inspeccionaba la prueba― ¿Yo... Yo… Yoshino-san? ―su cuerpo se paralizo al ver a la mujer, esperaba que estuviera con su madre como siempre, la casa Nara era un refugio intimo para ella y Shikamaru puesto que nunca había nadie en ella

―Ino no sé si sentirme feliz o decepcionada por ustedes, aun son jóvenes y no están casados ―miro a la chica con rudeza cuidando no levantar la voz puesto que jamás lo había hecho― Pero… ―interrumpió el camino de una lagrima que salía de los zafiros de la rubia y le sonrió dulcemente― Me alegra tanto que seré abuela y más aun de ti ―la abrazo cálidamente burlándose por el shock de la rubia― Supongo que aún no lo sabe mi hijo ― la soltó y ofreció una taza de te

―Apenas me entere ―evitaba hacer contacto visual con la mujer frente a ella el rojo de su rostro aumentaba cuando se regañaba mentalmente por haber sido descuidada e impulsiva.

―Ya veo ¿alguien mas lo sabe? ―

― ¡No! ―se levantó rápidamente arrebatando el teléfono a la mujer quien se disponía a dar la buena nueva― Lo siento pero primero quiero hablar con Shikamaru y luego dar la noticia ―coloco el aparato en su lugar

―Entiendo, será nuestro secreto ―

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

―Quita esa cara, nadie nos escucha ―se acercó a la chica y puso una mano sobre su hombro― No se lo has dicho ¿verdad? ―

―No, ese mismo dia fue cuando dieron la orden para iniciar la guerra ―mordió su labio inferior al recordar todo lo acontecido.

―No te preocupes pronto podrás hacerlo ―se despidió dejándola nuevamente sola

― ¿Shika? ―con un dedo pico la mejilla del moreno quien dormía tranquilamente― No puedo más con esto ¿Cuándo despertar y estarás conmigo? Te necesito ―presiono su abdomen al sentir un agudo dolor, respiro profundamente para tratar de disiparlo, al no tener éxito se sentó en el piso hasta que el dolor pasará.

Estuvo varios minutos, los que le parecieron eternos al no tener éxito en disminuir e dolor. Escuchaba los pasos de quienes pasaban por el pasillo, dudaba en pedir ayuda puesto que no quería que nadie se enterará. Se sintió aliviada al ver una cabellera rosa ingresar a la habitación suponiendo que realizaría su rutina.

― ¿Ino? ―una pelirosa se agacho a altura al ver el gesto de dolor marcado en el rostro de su amiga― ¿Qué sucede? ―miro a su alrededor, hizo el chequeo de rutina al Nara comprobando que todo estuviera bien

―Estoy bien, solo me dolió el abdomen ―se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos, intentando disimular el punzante dolor que tenia

― ¿Cuándo fue tu última revisión? ¿Cómo está él bebe? ―ayudo a la chica a levantarse

―No me regañes ―hizo una pausa―Ni siquiera ha habido una primera ―

―Puerca ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―se cruzó de brazos mirando con reproche a la chica

―Frente no es culpa mía cuando supimos tuvimos que partir al campo de batalla, se me han encomendado múltiples misiones y tengo que cuidar a mi madre. No he tenido tiempo ―

―Esa no es excusa, vamos ―tomo a la chica del brazo y la encamino al consultorio donde la recostó―Dejame ver ―descubrió el abdomen de la chica mientras pasaba su chakra sobre el― ¿Has sangrado? ―

―Esta mañana ―cerro los ojos, tenía una idea de lo que sucedía pero no quería que se lo confirmarán «Que no sea verdad» una lagrima salió de sus zafiros, la limpio con enojo, estaba cansada de derramar lágrimas y no quería que volver a hacerlo.

― ¿Y por qué no viniste? ―ayudo a su amiga a levantarse

―Porque no quería que me lo confirmarán ―mordió su labio inferior― Ya dilo ―hizo contacto visual con la chica mientras sus zafiros empezaban a inundarse― Está muerta ¿verdad? ―mordió el interior de su mejilla provocando una herida llenando su boca de un sabor a oxido

―Debemos hacer un legrado ―abrazo fuertemente a su amiga quien empezó a llorar

―Todo esto es una maldita porquería ¿Dónde están quienes dijeron que después de una tormenta viene la calma? Solo es una decepción tras otra que se lleva otro pedazo de mi vida ―dejo que todo el enojo, miedo tristeza y la poca felicidad que aún quedaba con ella se esfumara con cada lágrima derramada

―Preparare todo ―se separó un poco de su amiga

― ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ―hipo debido al llanto

―Lo que quieras ―tomo ambas manos de la rubia

― ¿Puedes dormirme? quiero descansar, olvidar por un rato todo esto ―

―Solo puedo hacerlo por una semana ―a pesar de tener un fuerte vínculo de amistad se le hacía difícil comprender por lo que pasaba a la chica. Pero aun así admiraba su capacidad y fuerza para sobrellevarlo, se sentía dolida por verla como una frágil muñeca en estos momentos

―Que nadie sepa por favor ―fue lo último que dijo al sentir la anestesia adormecer cada parte de su cuerpo llevándola a un profundo sueño

―Nadie sabrá Ino, lo prometo ―estuvo a su lado hasta que la rubia cerró los ojos

.

.

―Ino, te busque por todas partes ―se acercó con sumo cuidado a ver a la chica parada a escasos centímetros de la orilla del techo del hospital― ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ―

―No mucho ¿Tan rápido paso una semana? ―miro a su amiga que estaba ahora a su lado

―Si ―

― ¿Quién se enteró? ―miraba la inmensidad de la aldea, por alguna extraña razón se sentía dolida, vaciá e inservible

―Solo Yoshino-san ―sujeto del brazo a su amiga intentando apartarla del lugar donde se había plantado― No me mires así, fue a buscar a Shikamaru y al verte en una camilla me pregunto. No sabía que le habías contado ―

―No era mi intención ¿Qué dijo? ―miraba como las cosas pasaban tan lento ante sus ojos

―Lloro, ese mismo dia despertó Shikamaru ―al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia continuo― Ninguna le dijimos aunque te vio hospitalizada no pregunto nada, no te visito ―

―Hmp ―era lo único que faltaba para terminar con su vida «justo como antes» mordió su lengua al recordar que antes de que el moreno se hospitalizará se había alejado de ella. No lo culpaba puesto que era la viva imagen de su padre y le hacía recordar su perdida; pero a la vez estaba furiosa ella sabía todo sobre comportamientos infantiles, ella era experta y podía decir que el cabeza de piña era demasiado infantil.

La distancia le preocupaba, las evasiones y silencios entre amos le atemorizaba.

―Esta con Temari ¿cierto? ―

―Ino, no lo sé. Ha reanudado sus labores y en ocasiones esta en reuniones con ella ―

―Ya veo ―hizo una pausa― ¿Cuándo puedo irme? ―

―Cuando quieras, pero no te lo recomiendo ―

―Está bien frente, quiero ver a mi madre ―le mintió a la chica para que no se preocupará. Quería estar sola, su trance le había hecho recapacitar sobre sus decisiones, descarto por completo el suicidio porque no quería causarle más dolor a su madre y terminar con el clan, aunque lo dudo al pensar que Shikamaru no sentiría nada, justo como le había demostrado recientemente.

.

.

A salir del hospital se tomó su tiempo para llegar a su hogar. Se encontraba más tranquila al saber que Yoshino le había dicho a su madre que salió de misión.

Se detuvo abruptamente y sintió como se le iban las fuerzas del cuerpo, ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la escena, ante sus ojos estaba Shikamaru sonriendo junto con la rubia de cuatro coletas. La opresión en su pecho aumento, se le dificulto respirar.

Negó con su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, lo había decidido. Si Shikamaru tomo su decisión ella lo apoyaría, se alejaría y desaparecería de su vida.

Como pudo llego a su casa y agradeció que su madre no estaba, se encerró en su cuarto donde busco por todos lados objetos que tuvieran que ver con el moreno.

Observo las fotos, cartas, regalos y mensajes que el moreno le había dado, tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribir una carta. Cuando termino hizo un par de sellos y guardo todos los objetos en un pergamino verde sellado con un listón azul.

.

.

Evito que lagrimas brotaran de sus orbes prometiéndose no volver a hacerlo, se dejó llenar las fosas nasales del aroma de la habitación de Shikamaru sabiendo que jamás volvería a ese lugar, al escuchar ruidos acercarse dejo el pergamino en la cama y salió por la ventana.

―Yo buscare mi propia calma aun en la tormenta ―se dijo a si misma mientras miraba como el moreno analizaba el pergamino, no se quedo a ver su reacción. Ya no le importaba nada, todo lo había perdido.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hola, gracias por leer. Sinceramente este fic rompió mi corazón peor es necesario para seguir con la historia "Madres primerizas"

Espero les haya gustado estaré esperando sus comentarios

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
